dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Gorecyclops (Condemned)
"Shall we leave it be? ...Please?" is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. It is a gigantic enemy boss chained to a wall. Once attacked, it'll be freed and will pick up a giant spiked club to engage the Arisen. This particular enemy can be very difficult and time consuming as it has many health meters ready to make the fight continue for a while and seems to have a high defense. Be wary casting spells as it berserks often and will disrupt your spells, wasting time and forcing the use of health/stamina items more than necessary. Once defeated, many Cursed items and some other Gorecyclops specific items, for weapon and gear crafting, will drop. Information and Stats General Info A Condemned Gorecyclops shares similar features to a regular Gorecyclops with the exception that it's much taller and its attacks are more damaging. Like its brethren, it's weak against Ice-based attacks and has 11 bars of health much like all boss monsters featured in Dark Arisen. Locations *Midnight Helix *The Forgotten Hall *The Shadow Fort (Quest: An Unseen Rival II) *The Black Abbey Rewards *Rugged Femur *Misshapen Eye *Macabre Eye *Cyclops Fang *Blue Iron Buckles *Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 *Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 (Rare) *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 (Rare) *Rift Crystals Tactics *From the outset, position yourself behind one of its ankles while it is still chained up and shoot it from behind with a Goldforged Rusted bow to slow it down (Torpor). The higher the enhancement of the weapon, the higher the chance of inflicting Torpor. This will nullify its berserker flailing to throw you off. Climb an ankle up to the back of its head. One slash will remove the helmet, then hack away with your most powerful primary weapon using Thousand kisses or Dire Gouge (Assassin) to kill it in seconds. This same technique is also very effective against Daimon's first and second forms. * Whenever climbing enemies, the secret augments Adhesion, Opportunism and Arm-Strength are recommended, along with the Gloves of Might if need be. * High stagger gear (such as the Cursed King's Belt) can stunlock the monster. To avoid being grabbed off, there is a position that the Arisen may take up on the lower half of the face where the Condemned Gorecyclops, instead of grasping at its head, gropes its chest, thereby missing the Arisen consistently. Be sure to bring stamina curatives such as Staminal Drench, Giant fish, Ambrosial meat or Liquid Vim. *The Condemned Gorecyclops has spiked armor that deals damage. Caution should be taken when climbing or when close to its body during battle. *The spiked armor CANNOT be removed from the body except for the mask. *The mask will fall off by striking at the harness holding the mask on the top of its head. *Attacks can be focused on the right foot. The Condemned Gorecyclops always stomps twice with the left foot, which leaves a longer window of opportunity to deal damage to the right foot without being stumbled by the quakes following the stomps. **However, characters focusing on the feet should possess a considerably high physical attack power or considering using Conqueror's Periapts. *Comestion, as well as Maelstrom, have the potential to knockdown and disarm the Condemned Gorecyclops. *The Condemned Gorecyclops is far more likely to berserk than remain calm throughout the fight. This makes attack patterns erratic and violently fast. High tier Sorcerer spells such as Maelstrom aren't recommended as the tendency for interruption or even get out of the maximum damage range is too high. Faster casting spells such as High Comestion and High Gicel will yield considerably better results. *Blast arrows fired at the ankles/feet will cause the brute to fall over making it easy prey or better yet give Warriors the time they need to deliver a charged attack. *Ranged vocations (such as a Magic Archer) who are having issues defeating it should try and ignore the Condemned Gorecyclops and travel up the circular ramps getting rid of all of the Skeleton Mages first. Afterwards, pick one of the wooden bridges and camp there. From there, try using Explosive Bolt, Sixfold Bolt and normal attacks to take it down from above as it cannot climb the ramps. Mages or Sorcerers in the party, can help out a little bit in raining spells from above. **Another location would be to stay at the top of the stairs. Not all the way up, but climb the stairs and around where the deteriorated second set of steps are. Sorcerers can then spam High Gicel without fear of retaliation. Make sure to aim for its head. Enough blows to the helmet can dislodge it. If its eye is directly hit, a pillar from High Gicel can significantly damage it, close to a full healthbar. *Melee vocations should always try to position near the Condemned Gorecyclops' right foot. By standing underneath or behind the right foot, it is possible to avoid nearly all attacks. *Mystic Knights can abuse the Condemned Gorecyclops' weakness to Ice-based attacks by utilizing Magick Cannon/Great Cannon along with the Magick Shield skill Ice Enchanter or a permanently enchanted Ice weapon. This combination can do devastating damage. Two or three Great Cannons can easily damage around half to a full health bar, depending on augments and armor the player has equipped. *Assassin vocations can utilize the skills Clairvoyance and Masterful Kill making this fight exceedingly easy. When the Cyclops attacks with its club, triggering said skills can disarm the beast, knocking its weapon to the ground and causing it to resort to fighting with its bare hands for the remainder of the battle. While this makes its attacks slightly more erratic, it also severely reduces both the damage and range of the beast's attacks. Also, since all the Cyclops's attacks are physical in nature, they can ALL be countered with the above skills. Both these skills also have a chance of staggering or knocking down the creature—especially when used on its feet during its stomping attacks—which makes it highly vulnerable to follow-up attack. *A slightly cowardly way of taking down the Gorecyclops is to fight him for a little while then run to somewhere the game will let you 'save and continue'. One such area is on the second floor across the wooden bridge over the poisonous red river. Exit and save to the main menu then reload the game. You will find the Gorecyclops mysteriously chained up again but with all the damage already dealt to his health bar carried over from your previous attacks. This tactic is useful for aiding unconscious pawns without running the risk of getting hit yourself and for taking time out to let a mage heal your party (if you have one). In particular it will enable you to get some seriously cheap shots in before he breaks free of his chains and is able to fight back. Unleash your most devastating attacks while he's defenseless! Rinse and repeat as much as you desire or need to though once or twice is usually enough. * A good strategy against the Gorecycolps in The Forgotten Hall: As a Mystic Knight, using Stone Jungle and standing near the edge of the second level main baloney makes short work of them. Since the attack is level to there head and eye, (unless they bend over or are out of range) it takes out around half to a full health bar using Stone Jungle with no buffs. It even has the ability to cause them to fall down, granting an opening. 310084_378655322247310_319012104_n.jpg|Using High Comestion to knock down the prisoner. Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot_33.jpg|Free of its chains. Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Brutes